A New Begining
by Zolufangirl17
Summary: In a small town, a young man by the name of Roronoa Zoro looks for a reason to start a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! so I thought Id get another story rolling just because I can! And Of course, I dont own anything! lol!**

**Luffy:Aubrey you're so amazing!**

**Zoro:*gasps***

**Me:Dont worry Zoro! He's all yours! **

**Zoro:*grabs Luffy and runs***

**Me:Anyways! please enjoy! Reviews are appericiated!**

The shore was peaceful, almost silent. All that was heard was seagulls screeching and waves crawling towards on the sand. The sun touched the water spreading beautiful colors with each small wave. The tall green haired teen stared out into the colorful sunset. He stared and thought deeply about anything he could. He wondered why he comes here everyday at the same time. Was it the sea? Maybe the sunset? Possibly the scenery itself. The tall teen thought hard, but no real answer came to mind. He took in a small breath of the ocean and the air gently touched his rough skin sending a small chill down his back.

Before the sun went down to sleep and the night would take over the young man took one last good look at the scene before him. The sun went down and night arose. He turned on his heel hearing the sand make a slight crunching noise but thought nothing of it as he began walking away.

He was just about to the grass when he heard a shout coming from where he stood moments ago. He thought that maybe it was just the night playing with him but then suddenly he heard it again. He looked over his shoulder to see if he saw anything and indeed he did. The on the white sand was a young boy with black raven hair, thin body yet tall like a pole. He wore what seemed to be a red vest and black pants. The green haired teen turned around fully to see why the young boy was shouting to the gentle ocean. He took a step closer then noticed he looked like he was chasing something.

Never had he seen another person here at the same time as himself. He was a little shocked he thought about it for a moment when suddenly he snapped back to reality when something flew right into his face.

A worn out dirty straw-hat with a single red ribbon around the top. The young teen raised a brow as he observed it. 'Where did this come from?' he thought. He heard a shout coming towards him. He looked up and saw the young boy that he saw running on the sand now running at him full speed.

"My hat!" the raven haired teen cried out.

The green haired teen had a bad feeling about holding this hat all the sudden. "Wait! It's not what you think, it…" too late.

The small boy jumped at the teen like a tiger would for meat. "Don't steal my hat!" he shouted making the others ears ring as they roughly fell to the grass. He snatched the straw-hat from the man then got up from sitting on his stomach.

'This guys an idiot!' the green haired teen thought as he tried not to strangle the boy for jumping him and knocking the wind out of him. Who is this guy anyway? He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't stealing your stupid hat."

"It's not stupid! This is my treasure you big meanie!" he stuck his tongue out at the tall man.

'How old is he? Four years old?' he thought as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his dark green pants.

"But, thank you for saving Boshi. This hat means a lot tome." He smiled looking down at the worn out hat.

The taller man sighed and looked away from the boy. Some how he just looked cute when he smiles so he can't stay mad at him. _Wait!_ Did I just think he was cute? He shook his head slightly and immediately pushed that unwanted thought to the back of his mind.

"You ok mister?" the smaller boy asked looking at him slightly confused.

He blinked then realized that the other teen was still in front of him. "Yeah, I just got lost in thought for a moment."

The raven haired boy chuckled slightly as he placed his hat on his head. "You're weird."

"And you're a child." He smirked

"I am not!" he squeaked

"Child" the green haired man sung.

The younger teen stomped his foot and began to pout. "Well you're a tree!"

That caught the older teen off guard. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "What the heck?"

"Yeah a tree! You're a tree because of your hair!"

"Well sorry my hair isn't a normal color." He said bluntly

"I'm not complaining!" he laughed "I think its pretty neat, that green hair of yours."

Yet again he was caught off guard. This kid wasn't making any sense. One minute he's pouting the next he's laughing then throws random compliments at you. The young man didn't know how to respond other than "Thanks, I guess?"

"Anyways, it's getting late." He looked out to the dark ocean for a moment then back to the taller teen. "I should probably get going."

"Same here." He responded as he turned on his heel beginning to walk away.

"Wait! I never thanked you properly" he said tapping the green haired teens back "What's your name?"

The teen peered over his shoulder looking back at the boy. "Roronoa Zoro."

The younger one smiled "Well, thank you Zoro." He said bowing slightly.

Zoro turned around and looked at the boy. "Your name?"

He bolted back up. "Mine name?" he smiled from ear to ear "My name is Luffy! Nice to meet ya Zoro!"

Zoro couldn't help but smiled at the kid.

"Hey, will you be here tomorrow?" Luffy asked sheepishly

"Tomorrow?" Zoro asked

"I know we just met in all but you see I just moved here and I don't really…"

"Sure, see you tomorrow then."

Luffy looked surprised for a moment then laughed "Yosh, then I'll see you tomorrow!"

Zoro nodded. They stared at each other for a few moments then went there separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, it's been awhile and I know that! Let me just say I'm Supah sorry about that! I've been busy with work and then my own personal stuff. It's been a hell train.** **Anyways! Thank you for reading this and like always I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

**Luffy: Enjoy!**

**Zoro: She just said that Luffy…**

**Luffy: Well I said it again! Zoro! You say it!**

**Zoro: no.**

**Luffy: Captain's orders! **

**Me: Yeah Zoro…say it.**

**Zoro: damn…alright…enjoy.**

**Me&Luffy: YAY! THANK YOU ZORO! **

**Zoro: whatever.**

****

The next day came around and Zoro stood in the same spot as yesterday. He stared out into the vast ocean. Somehow, when he looked at the ocean he felt a little more tranquil. He wondered if it was a mistake to meet someone here. What if he doesn't show up? I'll just be wasting my time. He looked out along the shore but saw nothing but waves washing up on the white sand. He's not coming. Zoro shook his head. All this negative stuff was bad for him. Who cares if he didn't show up? He's been fine on his own right? At that moment he thought about her. Her smile which washed away all his worries in an instant. How he missed her. He wanted to be with her to see that smile once more to hear her beautiful laugh. He sighed. Looking down at his black shoes staring at them like it was hypnotizing him. He returned to the ocean forcefully and knew it was impossible. He couldn't see her after what happened. He had to move on and away from her, for her own sake. So he returned to the floating thought about why he was waiting for this kid. He only knew his name. 'Not much to go on' he thought. 'Why am I here anyways? I don't owe him anything nor do I need him in any way.' He shrugged. He remembered that the raven-haired boy said something about being new here. Just like him, strange how things work in life. That question popped up in Zoro's mind again 'will he show up?'He took in the ocean air. He closed his eyes and listened to the ocean sing to him, so beautiful yet so sad. The ocean was alone, just like him.

"Zoro!"

He opened his eyes to the sound of his name. He looked around and saw Luffy off in the distance waving like a crazy person. His black hair bouncing in every direction with every step he took. He wore black pants and a red tank top and the same straw-hat from yesterday. The tall teen waved back. He stared at the smaller boy and smiled. 'He looks good WAIT! What the hell am I thinking?' he pushed the thought aside.

Luffy ran up to Zoro and as he slowed down only few steps away from him he fell face first into the sand making a small squeak as he did. "You ok?" Zoro asked kneeling down to assist the fallen boy. For some reason he felt like laughing at the boy. Not to be mean, but because it was just cute.

Luffy didn't move. He slowly looked up at Zoro and smiled "Yeah, I just tripped." He chuckled lightly. "Clumsy me, I guess I got to excited."

"Excited?"

"Yeah, I was excited to see you!" never looking away he pushed up from the sand and sat down.

'Excited to see me?' he thought as he stared at the smiling boy. Zoro could feel his heart speed up. Zoro got lost in the small boys eyes; he didn't see any trace of lies. 'So he must be telling the truth'

"Zoro, you ok?"Luffy asked poking Zoro's forehead. "Helllooo, Space cadet? Is anyone home?'

Zoro snapped out of his trance and back to reality. "Huh?" he shook his head "Did you say something?" he asked moving Luffy's hand away.

Luffy let out a loud laugh, clapping both hands and feet. "Geez Zoro, you're so weird!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and stood up. What the hell was he thinking? This kid was an idiot. Why the hell should he be here? He's got better things to do then get laugh at by this moron. He held out a hand to Luffy. He reached up slowly and grabbed his hand with a giant smile. 'Then again…' he thought as he stared at the smiling boy as he got up. 'Something about this kid is just…different maybe?' Zoro pondered the thought for a moment then pushed it to the side. He wasn't going to do this again, especially with this guy.

"Nee Zoro" Luffy said as Zoro looked at him. Maybe it was just him being in the sun for so long but he saw a light pink on the boys cheeks.

"What?

"My hand…you're still holding it." He responded with a low tone.

Zoro had confusion written all over his face. It took a moment to process and when it did, he slowly looked down and saw the younger teens limp hand and his own still in fact intertwined. His let go of his hand and averted his eyes away. "Sorry about that" 'What the hell am I doing?'

Luffy shook his head. "My fault" he lifted his hat and scratched the back of his head. 'Well this is a little weird' he thought. Just as he was about to say something he was interrupted.

"Why did you really come?" Zoro asked looking out to the sunset.

Luffy was confused for a moment but then did the same as Zoro. "I came because I wanted to see you." He looked up at him "Were friends aren't we?"

Zoro didn't look at him because he knew he wasn't lying. Somewhere deep inside him was kind of happy. "Friends" he whispered. He hadn't heard that word in a very long time. He looked at the straw-hat boy and smiled. "Friends."

The two boys stared out onto the vast ocean. The colors, the sounds, everything had both of them captivated. The sun slowly lay down to sleep and the moon took over its night shift. When Zoro stared out at the dark blue sea he thought about her. '_Kuina. Sweet Kuina. _How are doing? Me? I'm doing just fine, just to let you know when I think of you it brings me to happier times.' He took in a breath of ocean breeze. 'I used to think that leave you was a bad idea, and don't get me wrong, I truly do miss you. I hope you miss me as well…' Zoro peered down at Luffy who was staring out into the ocean '_Kuina,_ you don't have to worry about me. I finally found someone, a friend. He's kind of an idiot…but he grows on you.' He smiled. 'I hope you are doing ok, I know I left in kind of a hurry. But if I stayed there with you, only bad things would keep occurring. I don't want to burden you. Don't worry; I fully intend to keep our promise.'

"Zoro" Luffy said breaking the silence.

'This is Luffy. The boy I was talking about. Can you see him from way up there? I know you must be wondering how we met, it's a long and idiotic story.' he lightly chuckled. "Yeah what is it?"

"Why did you come here?" he stepped a little closer to him.

'For some reason Kuina, whenever I'm around him, I feel very calm. Sure he gets on my nerves at times but he doesn't mean it. That's just him I guess. You know, I've only known him for two days and yet, I feel like I've known him forever. _Kuina,_ my dearest friend, I hope you're doing well. For me, things just got a little brighter.' He pushed Luffy's hat of his head which was held by a string. "Oi, Zoro that's…" he was cut off by Zoro ruffling through his black hair. Zoro slowled down and now ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

"It's simple, because I wanted to see you."


End file.
